


Sooner Than You Think

by i_honestly_dek



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Homecoming, Phone Calls & Telephones, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asks to call you after a rough day. You figure you have a way to make him feel a little better.</p><p>Ew what even is this summary.</p><p>It's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Instagram post.   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BHdj2ChghR6/?taken-by=wiener.soldier

Just as you’re picking up your suitcase from the carousel, your phone buzzes with a text from Sebastian.

 

SEB: Hey today’s been rough. Can I call you? I need to hear your voice.

 

Walking out of the gate and to a taxi, you give the driver your address. The drive won’t take long – despite the traffic, the apartment isn’t too far from the airport. As the driver pulls out of the lot, you hit the “call” button.

 

“Hey, babe.” Sebastian answers.

 

Your heart drops a bit at the sound of his voice. He sounds exhausted.

 

“Hey. Everything okay?”

 

He lets out a heavy sigh and you look out the window, imagining him running a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah everything’s okay. Today was just…rough.”

 

“Anything you can and wanna talk about?”

 

With him being in Marvel, you understood that there were things he just couldn’t talk about. In those cases, the both of you would just talk about little things – what you had for lunch, funny things you saw on the Internet, etc.

 

“Nothing specifically. Just one sequence this afternoon. I just could not get it. Took over 10 takes because I kept fucking it up. And I felt really bad for Scarlett and the crew because it was so goddamn hot outside and I was just…keeping them there.”

 

You couldn’t hold in a quiet laugh. Of course this is what worried him. Not an altercation with a director or an injured actor or broken piece of equipment. Sebastian Stan felt bad because his goofs were holding other people up.

 

“Why’re you laughing?” his voice brings you back.

 

“No, no. It’s just… I love that this is what you’re sad about.” You realise how that sounded and immediately correct yourself. “No, shit. I mean, you’re so hard on yourself.”

 

“Oh. But I mean…”

 

“Hey.” You stop him mid-sentence. “Did anyone get heatstroke?”

 

“No.”

 

“Were people smiling?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did whatever fuck-up you have make people laugh, by any chance?”

 

There’s a pause.

 

“Yeah. Sometimes.”

 

“Then there’s nothing to be sad or mad about.” You let out another quiet chuckle, realising you sound like your mother back when you were in primary school.

 

“Fine…”

 

The taxi arrives at your building, and you pay the driver (with an extra tip for having to deal with your phone call) before making your way up to the second floor apartment. All the while you’re continuing your chat with Sebastian.

 

“What happened, anyway?” You ask, letting your curious side get the better of you. “If I can be so bold.”

 

He lets out a breathy laugh. “Had to jump on a car and I, uh, I slipped a few times.”

 

“Aw, babe.” You hold in a laugh, the image of Sebastian falling off a car coming too easily to you. “Are you okay, though?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

You hold the phone between your ear and your shoulder as you open the door and make your way inside.

 

“And did you eventually get the shot?”

 

“Yeah. My pants ripped down the middle though. That got some laughs.”

 

At this point, your laugh can’t be contained.

 

“God, I’ve missed your laugh.” His voice is soft and sweet now, and you can’t lie, you’ve got some butterflies in your stomach and can feel the blush in your cheeks.

 

“Geez, Seb. 2 years and I still can’t take your fluffy comments. I miss you, too.”  
  
“Good.” You can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m glad you’re not tired of me.”

 

“Where are you now anyway?” You ask as you set up your take-out dinner with glasses of orange juice.

 

“Just got dropped off at the apartment, making my way up.”

 

“Oh. That’s good.”

 

“It’d be better if I could come home to you.” You hear the fumble of the keys in the door as he says so. “You have a key, but when can you fly out?”

 

The door opens as you reply, “I don’t know, but we’ll figure something out soon. I promise.”

 

You hear the drop of a heavy bag and Sebastian walks into the kitchen area. You’re leaning on the counter with your phone still against your ear (and his phone still against his ear) and a smile spreading from ear to ear.

 

“Maybe even sooner than you think.”

 

For a second he’s staring at you. The next, he sees the dinner for two set out on the table. Then he looks at you again. Finally, he puts the call down and slips his phone in his pocket before enveloping you in the best, warmest, safest, and most loving hug you’ve ever received. After a moment of surprise you relax into his arms and wrap your own around his solid torso (thank you, Marvel). You press your head into the crook of his neck and he does the same to you.

 

“I fucking missed you.” He says into your neck before releasing you.

 

“Okay, chill out, Mr. Fluff. It’s only been like 3 weeks.” You say as coolly as possible, but feel the heat returning to your cheeks. You look down in hopes of him not noticing.

 

“Shut up. You’re blushing.”

 

He tilts your chin up so you’re looking right into his blue eyes. He raises his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ve missed you, too.” You stand on your tippy-toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

He immediately deepens the kiss and you let out a squeal as he lifts you so you’re sitting on the counter. Your hands are on his back, one making its way under his shirt. One of his hands supports the back of your neck and the other rests on your thigh, slowly moving upwards.

 

As much you do want to… fondue it, you figure delaying the deed just a bit longer will make it all the more sweeter later on. You kiss him deeply before biting his lip and he pulls away sharply.

 

“Ow.” He puts a hand up to his mouth. “The fuck?”

 

You stand up and give him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

 

“Dinner first. Then dessert.”

 

Sebastian licks the lip you just bit before nodding.

 

You give him a sexy wink (or at least you hope it’s sexy), before taking his hand and bringing him to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and tell me what you think! what you like...dislike...anything you wanna see...just to say hi...anything!
> 
> kudos, sharing, etc is awesome too!


End file.
